How We'll Always Be
by cherribella
Summary: Ah, the Draco/Pansy relationship...Bewildering! Simply bewildering!
1. Not Quite A Love Triangle

Title: How We'll Always Be

Summary: Ah the Draco/Pansy relationship... Bewildering! Simply bewildering!

Disclaimer: I own some things..

A/N: I wanted to put a different spin on Pansy's character. There are probably a lot of different things in this story compared to the books etc etc but yeeaaaah.

Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

According to Trelawney I'm optimistic, stubborn and going to be battling against The Grim... again. This woman's babbling never ceased for one second of the 45 minutes of torture I have to put myself through every Monday morning. Imagine having to wake up and then ten minutes later be shoved into a tiny room full of potent smells of lavender and some sort of weed. Not to mention the potent smells of Gryffindors whose egos take up 90 per cent of the room. This is why I felt so squashed and claustophobic as I sat near a small window which wouldn't even open. Why is it there if it doesn't even open? There isn't a fantastic view since all I can see are cobwebs and- 

"No, a hippogriff means danger!" Ronald Weasley. Not even smarter than a skrewt let alone the class.

Those Gryffindors. Seeing them in dismay over what this tea cup meant or what that dream foretold was seriously the highlight of my day. Weasley's ears going red while Potter struggles to pick up the shards of broken tea cup off the floor. Pure bliss. Granger wasn't in this class. Dare I say it that she actually had a good idea for once. This had to be the most pathetic class in Hogwarts history.

"What are you doing tonight?" Draco leaned over and put his hand on my thigh.

"Studying." I replied monotonously.

"Why?" He whispered sharply as he tightened his grip.

"Why do you think?" A rhetorical question of course. And something that earned me an icey glare from Draco.

He turned away from me and started to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. Those two are too stupid to even be in Hufflepuff. The way they fawned over their "leader" again and again was positively sickening. Not that I can blame them; Draco had that special appeal and charm which got him to the top of most social ranks. Since first year he had been the most dominant Slytherin. Even more so than those older than him which I ultimately found very attractive.

"Can I borrow your quill?" I turned to look at who had tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's the magic word?" I smirked at Millicent who rolled her eyes at me. She snatched my quill without a word and continued writing out her parchment. I do enjoy Millicent's company but she has an annoying habit of neglecting personal hygiene. Just because the Head of our House is greasy beyond belief doesn't mean we have to follow in his footsteps.

"You my dear... the cup dear, the cup!" In the mean time, Trelawney had floated over to me, blinding me with her numerous revolting bangles.

"Well, what can you see?" She was almost hysterical with excitement. I simply stared at her, trying to muster up a reasonable answer.

"The Grim." She jumped at this. As did the Patil girl.

"Oh my dear..." Trelawney threw her hands up in the air and started pointing to something non-existant on the ceiling.

I sighed lazily and closed my eyes for a moment. I could hear the soft scratching of my quill behind me and Draco muttering something under his breath. Why was this class going so slow!

"Pansy..." I opened one eye and saw Draco staring at me.

"Hmm?" I hadn't enough energy to form a complete sentence.

"Will you be studying _all_ night?" Draco asked quietly, leaning into me. His cologne was intoxicating, not to mention suffocating and mixed terribly with the scent of lavender.

I placed my hand on his, "I'm sure you can find some other girl to entertain you tonight."

Another glare. He had really perfected it over the years.

He smirked, "Fine with me." I'd be lying if I said his words didn't sting a bit.

"Good for you." I replied hastily. Possibly the worst comeback I've ever heard. Draco let out a harsh laugh and cocked his head to one side, staring at me intently.

"I'll just pretend your actually going to be studying and not blatantly lying to me then, shall I?" I felt my face go hot as he said this.

I glared back at him; A glare I'm proud to say is a worthy adversary of his own.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was rising but he remained unmoved,"Are you aware that O.W.L's are this year!"

Still no reply.

The bell rang and we both stood up at the same time. I snatched my quill back off Millicent who protested with a grunt and pushed past Draco quickly.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked sternly as he grabbed my wrist.

"Nothing." I huffed indignantly and made my way to the door, very aware that I was dragging Draco with me. I came to a halt as the rest of the class was filing out of the tiny doorway and subtley tried to pry his hand off me.

He started laughing when I was unable to even remove a finger. I felt so weak and vulnerable and apparently he found this very amusing.

"Isn't this how our first time began?" He stated arrogantly as a look of mirth crossed his haughty features.

"With me rejecting your advances? I think you're right!" He let go of my wrist and I managed to finally squeeze through the door and out onto the tower landing. Draco pushed his way past two Gryffindors and caught up with me on the stairs.

"Interesting theory... but that's not the way I remember it," We had arrived at the bottom of the stairs and allowed the crowd to rush past us,"The way I remember it is you wanting it just as much as me. Possibly even more." He smirked and pushed me gently into a corner, grabbing both my wrists as he did so.

"You have an awful memory then." I whispered sharply, his face only inches away from mine.

"Pansy?" I looked over Draco's shoulder to see Theodore Nott standing a few meters from us. Draco saw my gaze shift and turned his head to see who had interrupted, still holding onto me tight.

Smirking maliciously he said, "Well, well, well. Nott. Surely you have somewhere else to be? A dark corner perhaps, we all know how much you love those. Or maybe somewhere which requires no friends would be easier."

Theodore simply looked past him and straight at me.

"We still on for tonight, Pansy?" Draco's smirk faltered as he turned back to me. His look was indescribable; a mix of surprise, distaste...envy? I dropped my gaze and stepped out and away from him. I could feel his glare burning into the back of my head as I walked towards Theodore.

"Yes," I stuttered, trying to force a smile.

"Meet in the common room, say around 8ish?" I nodded at his reply and he smiled before striding down the corridor.

"_Theodore_." Draco spat loudly.

I stood in the same place for a while, with my back to Draco. This shouldn't be so awkward! I mustered up enough courage and spun around to see him leaning lazily against the stone wall.

"Poor choice if I say so myself," He sneered viciously and took a step towards me,"So you were lying."

My temper was starting to flare up, "Even if I was, it shouldn't make any difference! You have no right to pry into my private life."

His vicious tone faded slightly, "If it shouldn't make any difference then why did you lie?"

"It's not a lie Draco! Theodore and I are going to be _studying_ tonight in the library."

He looked down at me with a small frown forming across his fine features.

"Is Draco Malfoy jealous?" I mused trying to lighten the dismal mood.

"Don't flatter yourself," he started to walk away from me,"As you said, I'll find someone else." I let out a quiet gasp. I'm brave enough to admit that these words cut _reasonably _deep.

"Someone with no spine since that's all you can handle!" I shouted as his pace quickened.

"You saying you have no spine Pansy?" He yelled back smugly when he was out of sight. _Ugh!_

* * *

I went to the library straight after dinner. I had told Theodore in Potions that I thought it best if we just met in the library instead. This was indeed harder to do than how I'm describing it now. Everytime I attempted to speak with him, Draco would conveniently interrupt me with some pointless question or rude comment. These are a few that stuck in my mind... 

"I reckon the stress of O.W.L's is getting to you. Your skin used to be flawless!"

or

"Pansy, I reckon your starting to resemble a certain mudblood, what do you think?"

or my favourite one..

"I reckon you should go to the library instead of dinner. I'm sure your thighs would appreciate it."

He really is the most charming person I've ever come across. Eventually I settled on writing Theodore a note and slipping it into his robe pocket on the way out of Potions, an arrogant Draco Malfoy assuming he had succeeded.

Theodore arrived at the library right on time... unlike Draco who always showed up an hour late for no reason. The only reason I can think of is that he just enjoys being a jerk.

"Hey." I said simply as he took a seat opposite me at my secluded table. My seat actually had a view for a change. A reasonably entertaining view of the Quidditch pitch which was currently vacant.

He gave a quick smile which I took as a "hello". He began pulling out his books and setting up his quill. _So efficient!_

"Erm, okay. I was thinking we could start with Ancient Runes? I've always had trouble with that subject," He stared blankly at me,"I mean, if that's okay with you!" I said hurriedly, trying not to sound too bossy.

"Fine with me." He smiled at my hastiness. There was something calming about his smile. Perhaps it was because it was a genuine smile and not a smirk. Not that there's anything wrong with smirks...

"Okay, great! Maybe we could start by discussing the upcoming essay?" He nodded as I said this and I felt a strange relief wash over me.

Theodore didn't intimidate me. No one does. But throughout the night I caught myself on numerous occasions trying to gain his reassurance and eventually his trust. The latter was difficult to achieve since he was quiet and kept to himself. For a Slytherin, I found this fascinating. Even the way he had treated Draco earlier I found fascinating. This guy was very sure of himself and obviously needed no one else to make him realise so.

"So, how's fifth year treating you?" I asked politely for conversations sake. About two hours into the study session, I had come to realise that I knew very little about the guy sitting across from me.

"Not bad. A lot of work though as I'm sure you've realised for yourself." He laughed quietly as I nodded and gestured at my essay in disgust. Conversation was flowing much more smoothly than it had done when we first started.

"Why did you ask me to study with you?" Theodore put down his quill and stared at me.

"Well, I just, erm," Is it weird that I actually didn't know?,"I know you're a good student who isn't afraid to study for his brilliant results, even if it's classified as not-very-Slytherin by a vast majority of our House."

"Perhaps more so by one person in particular." He muttered under his breath. I laughed loudly and earned a glare from Madam Pince.

"Draco is naturally smart and rarely studies. Very fortunate for his fragile ego but unfortunate for the rest of us." He joined in with my laughter since I understood where he was coming from. The tenseness between us had considerably lessened.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked suddenly. I coughed to hide my surprise and began staring out the window. The Quidditch pitch was no longer vacant as swirls of blue flew around the goal posts.

"Oh. We're not an item." I felt my cheeks redden slightly. This sort of topic was always awkward especially with someone I hardly knew.

His brows furrowed when I said this,"Really? I always thought-"

"You thought wrong." I snapped quickly. Ah, yes. The Slytherin side of Pansy. Always a joy.

"My apologies." He smiled hesitantly and sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest defensively.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you." And now the "other" side of Pansy. The one I couldn't label as anything specific. The _nice _side?...I laughed inwardly. Let's not exaggerate.

Once again, that reassuring smile spread across his face as he leant forward and put his hand on my arm gently.

"All in the past." A simple statement that meant so much to me. An underrated statement if I say so myself and one that more Slytherins should try to adopt.

"Well, don't we look cosy here?" I turned my head to see Draco swaggering up to our table.

He shot an icey glare at Theodore,"Weren't you just leaving?" Theodore kept quiet. How does he manage to contain himself?!

"Prefect duties Pansy," Draco sneered bluntly, "or has Nott been so devastatingly charming that you've forgotten what day it is?" I stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry Theodore," I said this without my eyes leaving Draco,"To my _extreme_ displeasure, he's right." Draco raised an eyebrow at me before I turned to pack up my things.

"Same time next week?" I asked Theodore as I got ready to leave.

He nodded kindly. I smiled warmly. Draco's smirk vanished.

* * *

A/N: The story continues...perhaps...review? 


	2. Let Me Eat Cake!

A/N: Thanks soo much to those who reviewed! Much appreciated I do assure you! I noticed this story got a lot more hits than I expected (I expected approximately zero) so thanks to everyone who "hit" even if you ended up vomiting at the end due to how terrible the experience might have been...at least the summary caught your eye. Champagne for everyone!

Disclaimer: I own some things...

* * *

Prefect duties that night were, to say the least, dreadful. I trailed behind Draco who swaggered down the hallways with that air of superiority which I sometimes find attractive. _Sometimes._

"Would you slow down?!" I yelled as I stumbled on a loose cobble stone. I saw him smirk at me over his shoulder.

"You should have taken my advice about skipping dinner."

Silence. I imagined him swaggering straight into a ditch.

"How was study?" I heard him ask monotonously.

"Fine before it was rudely interrupted." I replied with the same bored tone.

"Is that so..." His voice was distant and lazy.

"Yes that's so!" I snapped back as I checked a broom closet. We had made our way to the kitchens and both stopped outside the painting of the fruit bowl. I stared up at him defiantly and waited for him to tickle the pear since he was standing infront of it.

"Well?" I gestured at the painting.

"I never said I was hungry." He replied smugly. I huffed indignantly and pushed him out the way to get a prime position for the pear.

"Jerk.." I muttered as he subtly kept trying to get in my way. Eventually the painting swung open and the warmth of the kitchen flooded my senses. I made my way towards the entrance and bumped into Draco as he too did the same thing. My body was pressed against his in the narrow corridor and I glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for any mind games tonight." I spoke through gritted teeth. His nonchalant attitude was really getting on my nerves.

He smirked and put his hands in the air, "No games, I assure you." He stepped back and I gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Good." I mumbled as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Master Malfoy!" A small house elf ran up and swept us a low bow,"And Miss Parkinson!"

"Dobby." We both replied in unison.

"A jug of pumpkin juice and..." Draco looked over at me quickly.

"Anymore chocolate cake?" I asked generally. Dobby nodded eagerly and ran to a bench in the corner, gesturing for other elves to help him.

I took a seat at a small table in the far right corner which was by the fire. Draco and I had made it tradition to take a trip to the kitchen during our rounds. I was extra thankful for it now since it meant less awkward silences. And there were plenty of those tonight...

He took a seat opposite me, folded his arms and cocked his head to one side.

"What?" I asked stubbornly.

"Nothing." He replied shortly. I rolled my eyes and focused on anywhere but his face.

"Here we are Miss," A huge slice of cake was put infront of me,"We always have cake for Miss Parkinson." A big toothy grin spread across Dobby's face and Draco lowered his head. I could tell he was laughing.

I glared at Draco viciously,"Thanks Dobby." I pushed the plate away. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

Dobby kept smiling and acted completely ignorant of my refusal, "Dobby has been so busy lately because of Christmas Ball..."

"Ball?" Draco piped up suddenly. I looked at both of them in confusion.

"The Christmas Ball, Master Malfoy. Information went around the common rooms today..." The elf's voice trailed away as he walked back to his station in the corner.

"As if the Yule Ball wasn't enough." Draco mumbled under his breath. A shot of anger surged through me as I remembered that he attended the Yule Ball with me.

"I think a Christmas Ball would be fun." I said with forced politeness.

"Depends on your partner." What an original insult. I can assure you I didn't expect this!... Even my thoughts were dripping in sarcasm...

"Yes, one wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice." I replied swiftly keeping my eyes focused on Dobby preparing some apple treacle.

"I couldn't agree more Pansy." He smirked at me and leaned back on his chair.

"I mean, wouldn't it be the worst thing to be stuck at a Ball with someone who drags their feet and whines about Harry Potter the whole time? Personally I couldn't imagine anything worse." I smiled at him and brought a spoonful of chocolate cake up to my lips.

"Actually, I find the constant sound of clothing stitches snapping and coming undone equally, if not more, unappealing."

I put the spoon down immediately.

"Will Master Malfoy and Miss Parkinson be attending the Ball together?" Dobby hobbled over, his eyes wide with excitement. Did he just miss our whole conversation?! Stupid elf!

"No." I said defensively. Dobby continued smiling and Draco raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nott must have done a number on you." He said arrogantly as an elf came and dragged Dobby away.

"Ah, so the reason for all your hostility towards me is finally revealed!" I said with fake delight. I received a glare and I actually revelled in it. At least it was a different emotion from his lazy haughtiness which I had been on the receiving end of all night.

"Well, hostility towards Nott so ultimately towards you, I suppose."

"Oh yes, that's completely fair!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Oh, so you won't be going to the Ball with _Theodore_?" Draco spat the name viciously. He looked at me in pretend surprise. I was starting to get sick of all these fake conversations.

I scoffed loudly,"I don't know!" I stood up and pushed my chair roughly under the table,"maybe I'll go with Longbottom, he's quite an attractive man!!" I glared down at him and he raised an eyebrow once again. I could see that stupid smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe you should," He got up slowly and towered over me,"I'm sure he would be the only one who would take you since no one better will. Better resign yourself to that fact now Pansy so you don't get hurt later." His tone was so harsh I was almost left speechless. The kitchen elves were starting to gather around the scene.

"Well whoever I go with will be a far better partner than you that's for sure!"

"I'm sure he will be. Or she. I'm not sure which way you swing these days." After this comment I threw my hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen. I needed some space and time to take in a deep breath to realise I had been wasting my time conversing with a complete asshole.

* * *

When I reached the common room, Millicent came striding upto me looking reasonably furious. I say reasonably because she isn't able to muster up much facial expression due to her severe lack of emotion.

"Pansy!" She yelled even though I was only five meters away from her. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. Maybe she would think I was asleep...

"Parkinson!" I felt my body tense up as I heard her take a seat opposite me.

"What?" I snapped suddenly. I sat up and stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Did you take my perfume?" She looked so serious I had to refrain from laughing at her.

"What?" I replied nonchalantly but I could hear my voice wavering. I let out a quick giggle and tried my hardest to disguise it with a cough but all I heard was some strange snort.

"What's so funny?!" I could actually make out a tinge of emotion in her tone.

"Nothing," I said with forced sincerity,"I didn't take your perfume." Like I would anyway. Does Millicent even own perfume? If she does it must be Manure No.5. I didn't even try to hide my laughter after that. My argument with Draco had made me dillusional.

"Pansy, this is serious! I need it for tomorrow."

"Why, what's going on tomorrow?" I said in between laughs.

"I have a date." She stared at me without blinking and I could make out the faintest blush creeping onto her cheeks. I sobered up immediately.

"With who?" I was so amazingly curious I even sat forward so I didn't miss one word.

"You'll laugh." she spoke quietly as she searched the common room to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

I stared at her impatiently, "Okay. Who is it? Not someone from Hufflepuff I hope!"

"God no! I'm not that low," She grimaced slightly at the thought and I nodded in agreement,"With Goyle."

I stopped nodding.

"Really? That's weird...and awkward." I was just being honest. An honest Slytherin.

"I know and that's why I don't want anyone to know about it." She searched my face to find any trace of amusmant. There was none. I was completely bewildered!

"Well, it's obvious that Draco and Crabbe will find out eventually." I replied, utterly perplexed.

Millicent drew in a quick breath and said quickly,"No. We've promised not to tell anyone. Well, I've told you but you have to promise not to say a word."

It took a few seconds to sink in. I didn't know what to say. If I laughed that would be cruel but that's all I could think of doing. I looked at Millicent who looked extremely nervous and decided to laugh about it another time.

"Oh." I said bluntly. She looked at me hesistantly waiting for a more positive reaction. When nothing came she kept on speaking.

"He asked me out a few days ago and I thought, with the Ball coming up, that I would need a partner so I...just...yeah." My curiousity peeked immediately. I quickly looked over at the notice board and saw an orange poster advertising the Ball.

I turned back to Millicent, "The Ball isn't for a month! Surely you can find someone else to go with?" Why did I sound like I was pleading? How pathetic.

"Yeah? Who do you think would want to go with me?!" She spat back viciously.

"I must have been missing something all this time..." I looked pensively at her waiting for a sound reasoning.

"Well you've always been so self-absorbed!" I spluttered loudly at this reply.

"I'm sticking up for you here!" I yelled thinking I had been unjustly insulted. Her gaze dropped to the floor and suddenly, large, self-righteous Millicent Bullstrode looked vulnerable. That rare feeling of pity hit me like a tonne of bricks. And then it left. That feeling never stayed around for long. Thank God.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her, "You can borrow my perfume for the time being." I actually reasoned with myself that this was a good way for Millicent's "odour" to improve. There's always an ulterior motive and there's _always_ _something_ that can work to ones advantage. Being a Slytherin helps me justify so many of my selfish actions!

Millicent gave me a twisted smile and retired to the dorms. I sat back and stared into the fire, imagining how fast news of the Christmas Ball was going to spread tomorrow. I heard the portrait swing open and someone walk hurriedly over to the stairs but I failed to catch a glimpse of who it was. I had too much on my mind right now and my muscles seemed to be aching from the stress.

Before falling asleep in the armchair, I managed to pull myself up and turned to go to my room. A glint of silver caught my eye and I saw a load of tinfoil on the table with a note stuck to it.

_"For your midnight snack"_

I unwrapped the tinfoil and was unpleasantly unsurprised to find the slice of chocolate cake staring back at me.

Again, the most charming person I've ever come across...

* * *

A/N: I really, really...strongly dislike this chapter. To me, it's more of a "link" chapter. I think it sucks and no, I'm not being modest. REVIEW:-) 


End file.
